Café Games
by Gamerz227
Summary: Oh. My. God! I finally got the inspiration needed to finish part 5 of my Game Series, and it's the best part yet. I cant give too much away because I don't wanna spoil the story. Reviews are always loved and greatly appreciated. Thank you to all of my supporters :) The disclaimer is part of chapter one as I didn't have room for it in the summary this time. Thanks for 500 views! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Café Games_

_A Lucky Star Fan Fiction_

**Disclaimer: All rights for the Lucky Star series and picture used from the anime go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. All rights for Haruhi Suzumiya's likeness go to Nagaru Tanigawa and all companies that worked with him. All rights to Hatsune Miku's likeness go to Crypton Future Media and Yahama.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey Kona-chan, where were you?" Tsukasa asked curiously, "And where's Onee-chan?"

"Just hangin out with Kagami for a bit, and she's on her way in, don't worry" Konata said, as Kagami walked in, her head hung down, walking a little off-balance.

"Well, Kagami, how was-" Konata started, teasing.

"Not. A word." Kagami growled.

Konata jumped back, asking, "Whoa, Kagamin, why so angry?"

Kagami sat down, still pissed off. As she sat down, the locked around her neck bounced and hit her chest. She took it out and looked at the picture, forgetting the world around her for just a moment. She remembered the sweet thing Konata did for her and for them both and calmed down completely to the point of smiling.

"Onee-chan, what's that?" Tsukasa asked.

"…oh" Kagami started, breaking from her trance, "It's a locket Konata got me…"

"It was no trouble, I keep some money from my pay in a safe place. It just happened to fill enough to get you that." Konata said.

"Hey, I just thought of something…" Miyuki said.

"Oh Yuki-chan, what is it?" Tsukasa asked.

"Konata was with Kagami about all day every day from the time they started dating." Miyuki said.

"Oh, you're right Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said, smiling, "That's very sweet, but why does that matter?"

"Well, by that logic, wouldn't Konata have had to get that locket before they started dating?" Miyuki asked.

"H-hey let's not jump to conclusions." Konata said.

"Wait, then who was this locket for," Kagami asked, looking at the locket a bit forlorn.

"Kagami the locket was bought for you," Konata said, "I bought it beforehand because…"

"Because why?" Kagami asked, curiously.

Konata was saved by the bell that signaled the end of lunch, or so she thought. Everyone left the room except for Kagami, leaving them both there in the large empty room. Konata finished her statement:

"…Because I planned to do everything in my power to be with you…"

"Konata…do you really mean that?" Kagami asked.

"Well, yeah," Konata said, "I've liked you for a long time, Kagami…I know I like to mess with you a lot and drag you into my fun, but…I've been keeping my true feelings secret for a long time."

"Konata…I had no idea…Thank you…" Kagami said, smiling so wide.

"Yeah…but don't tell anyone about this side of me. It's not something I share lightly." Konata warned.

Kagami hugged Konata close, smiled, and said, "I promise I won't."

"Good, because we're both late for class," Konata nonchalantly said.

"Oh no!" Kagami said with shock.

"Kagamin relax," Konata said, almost giggling as they both got up and started walking to class together, "You're a goodie goodie, I'm sure you're fine being a little late."

"Great, thanks," Kagami replied irritated, "But what about you? You're not the best student."

"Eh, Kuroi-sensei won't mind," Konata said. They got to Konata's class, which was closer, and Konata surprise kissed Kagami yet again before entering class. Kagami went to her class and, just like Konata said, all she got was a warning.

Konata was at her desk, nursing the new bump on her head, courtesy of Kuroi. Kuroi didn't feel like teaching anymore today, which was obvious by how long the lesson dragged on. She assigned extra homework because of the day off. Konata got out, feeling more exhausted than ever.

"That class dragged on forever…" Konata groaned.

"Yeah, It seemed like Kuroi-sensei got bored halfway through," Tsukasa said.

"I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep again," Konata said. "Well, I've gotta go find Kagami, I have another game lined up for her," Konata said with a smile and dashed off to find Kagami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Kagamin!" Konata yelled.

"What the-" Kagami said, being tackled by her little otaku.

"I just missed my little tsundere so much," Konata said in a cute yet teasing voice.

"Konata, I'm not a tsundere." Kagami said, irritated, "Please get off of me."

"But Kagamin don't you want me to hold you?" Konata said in a deviously innocent voice.

"Konata. We're in a hallway. I need to stand up," Kagami replied as Konata rolled off of her, laughing hard. "Glad you had your fun," Kagami said.

Konata sat up on her toes and bent towards Kagami, who was still on the ground, and said, "Oh but my fun's not over yet Kagamin."

"I don't like the sound of that…and you're kind of close Konata," Kagami said.

Konata rapidly kissed Kagami, and then stood up, "You'll see what I mean later, now first thing's first, you're coming over my house."

"I am?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, we have off tomorrow, remember? You can sleep over again, it'll be fun," Konata said.

"Oh okay," Kagami said, following Konata outside. There was a car outside that, by this time, Kagami knew all too well, "Oh no, don't tell me…"

"Yeah, Yui-neesan's driving again." They opened the back seat to see Sojiro, with blood still running down his nose, unconscious. Kagami jumped at that sight and Konata stepped back a little, and asked what happened.

"Oh, I found him like this out behind the school with his camera. He was muttering something about…wet something…I didn't know what he meant," Yui said, "Do you two have any ideas?"

"Ask Kagami that one," Konata said, getting in the back with her knocked-out father.

"Me!? What did I-" Kagami started, then stopped, remembering what had happened after the picture was taken, and blushed furiously.

"Flag?" Yui asked.

"Well…sorta…more like a-" Konata started, but then was interrupted by a bright red Kagami.

"Shut…it…now…" Kagami said with anger. She got in the front of the car. Konata had her father's head resting on her lap. Surprisingly, no one had attempted to cut Yui off as she drove peacefully to Konata's house. Kagami and Konata got out of the car at the end of the driveway.

"So why are we getting out here?" Kagami asked as they exited the vehicle.

"Just watch." Konata said. As she said that, Yui floored the gas for a second and then pushed hard on the brakes, making Kagami jump and Sojiro smash against the backs of the front seats.

"Ow, what'id'ya do that for?" Sojiro asked, checking his miraculously intact nose for breaking.

"Just wakin' ya up, Uncle Sojiro!" Yui said excitedly, which freaked Kagami out even more. What she found even more startling is that Konata just stood there expressionless. No, worse, she stood there smiling. After that incident, everyone but Sojiro walked inside, as he had to drag himself desolately inside.

"So, Kagami." Konata said as the two girls entered Konata's room. The room was surprisingly clean, despite the mangas lying around near her bed. This was a pleasant surprise to Kagami, who smiled at the thought of Konata cleaning her whole room up just for her. Konata then continued what she was saying after Kagami had shut the door. "Remember how I had said my fun's not over yet?"

"Yeah, but I don't…Wait!" Kagami realized, "You don't mean…"

"No, Kagamin, I'm not going to play our special game just yet," Konata said, then tapped Kagami's nose with her index finger, adding, "Nice try, though."

"I wasn't trying anything," Kagami said irritated.

"Oh come on, yes you were," Konata said, pointing at her, "Acting like you don't want it when you do, being so moé and helpless, you're really trying to make it happen." Konata had succeeded in making Kagami go redder than she did in Yui's car.

"Then what fun did you have in mind…?" Kagami asked through clenched teeth.

"You'll see…" Konata said, punching in numbers on her phone, then putting it up to her ear, saying, "Hello…?"

"Who are you calling?" Kagami asked loudly.

"Hm..? Nah, that's just Kagami…Yeah…Yeah, she's here…Well, It's time to initiate Operation Hatsundere!" Konata said to the phone, and hung it up.

"Operation Hat…what?" Kagami asked.

"Just go along with it, it's part of the game." Konata said.

"…Fine, I'll play along." Kagami said.

"Good," Konata said, holding a large duffle bag, and asked, "Kagami, can you get my Haruhi costume? I have my shift soon."

Kagami looked through Konata's closet until she found it. It was hung up nicely with all the accessories draped carefully over it. She handed it to Konata, who held up her hand.

"Kagami, I actually need some help with that," Konata started, and then added, "Could you help me?"

"Uh…sure…What do you want me to do…?" Kagami asked.

"Well, my shift is very, very soon, and the timeframe it would take me for the costume would be too long. I need you to undress me, then redress me in the costume while I get my hair the right way.

Kagami blushed again, and said, "Alright…" Konata faced away from her at the computer screen, using it as a makeshift mirror. Kagami slowly undressed the little otaku into her underwear. Kagami felt as though she could barely contain herself, but had to keep control.

She took out the skirt first and put it around her waist. Then she put the shirt on. When she did though, Kagami accidently touched Konata's chest, making Konata let out a slight noise. Kagami went bright red, yet felt very turned on. She had to ignore it and push through. She tied everything on the shirt together, handed Konata the ribbon, and sat down on the bed, trying desperately to make her blushing fade. Konata put the yellow ribbon in, then turned to face Kagami, bent over so her face was close to Kagami's and said, "I lied about when I have work, You could've been bad if you wanted to," poking her nose again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kagami ended up blushing so badly she had to excuse herself to the bathroom, which Sojiro was currently using. Due to his habit of leaving the door unlocked, Kagami ended up even more red than before, and ended up in the main room with her face in the cushion. When Kagami had calmed down, she went back into Konata's room, where Konata was. By that time, it was ready to leave for the Cosplay Café, so Konata grabbed her duffle bag and they both decided to walk, as Yui had to work also.

When they got to the Cosplay Café, Konata punched in and Kagami followed, under Konata's request. Konata also went to talk to the manager, which made Kagami a little confused. When Konata came back, she took Kagami into the back of the café, where the dressing rooms are. Kagami got irritated at this site, remembering the events that happened earlier. Konata then tackled Kagami and stripped her, literally out of nowhere, smiling the whole time deviously. Kagami screamed, "Hey, what are you doing!? Get off me!" but secretly thought the spontaneous act was enjoyable. Konata then dressed her in an outfit from the duffle bag that she didn't quite recognize being put on her, and then Konata picked her up and showed her to a mirror.

Kagami recognized the outfit immediately from a dream she had a while back. She still remembers what Konata's influence can make her do, even in a dream. "Konata," Kagami started, still shaken up too much to make a proper angry response, "Why am I dressed like this?"

"It's part of the game, Kagami, just go with it," Konata said, holding Kagami closely by the waist which Kagami liked and smiled a bit at, "It'll be fun."

"Well...okay…" Kagami said, as Patty came in with another smaller duffle bag.

"Hey Konata…Wow Kagami, you look so moé," Patty said, reaching into the duffle bag. This made Kagami smile a little but also feel a bit uncomfortable.

"You brought it?" Konata asked.

"Yeah," Patty said, taking out two light teal spray bottles, and handing one to Konata.

"Close your eyes," Konata said.

"Wait a minute…what's that?" Kagami asked nervously.

"Like I said, just go with it. Okay?" Konata asked.

"But…I…Okay." Kagami said, closing her eyes. Some time passed and Kagami felt her hair being tugged in every which way. Not enough to hurt, but enough to feel.

"Okay, now open them," Konata said. What Kagami saw made her go into full-out rage mode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"YOU DYED MY HAIR!?" Kagami furiously said in such anger that her whole face turned even redder than it was. Patty was frightened out of the room.

"Kagamin, relax, It washes right out…" Konata said. Kagami was standing there, about to throttle Konata, because she had made her hair the same light teal as the bottles.

"I WON'T RELAX!" Kagami screamed, "YOU-YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"Kagami…" Konata said, sadly, "Please, just go with this…Just trust me; I really want you to do this."

"But-but-but…Ughh!"Kagami said, giving up the argument.

"I'm so glad…now…we need to get out there."

"Okay, Konata," Kagami said reluctantly. They got out there and served drinks. Kagami was asked to sing numerous times, and got mad but ended up singing in the end so, after a few times, she just gave up and gave them the songs they want. Luckily for her, she knows a lot of Miku's songs.

"Kagami, it's time for the real fun of the game to begin." Konata said deviously.

"What fun?" Kagami asked, setting a tray of coffee cups down.

"You'll see." Konata said, dragging Kagami onto the stage with her.

"What the-Hey, I never agreed to-Stop it, Konata!" Kagami said as she was dragged. Just as she got on the stage, Kagami's favorite song started to play. Konata looked at Kagami, and smiled, saying, "It's time for our concert, Ms. Hatsune."


End file.
